Esa mujer, me va a matar
by Shevawn O'Hall
Summary: Francis hara lo que sea por conseguir a Quetzalli...  -QUITATE PINCHE WERO!- es su frase favorita.Segundo cap. ;D
1. Chapter 1

-ahhhh…-Francia suspiró mientras su dedo se movía en el borde de su copa-. Ahhhh, bendito sea el día en el que ese pastelero dejo escapar a esos militares, ahhhh…

-ehh, señor hemos llegado- un navegante de la flota francesa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-PORFIN AQUÍ!- Francia estiro el cuerpo entumecido y se froto con las manos el trasero (aclaro, igualmente entumecido.)- esta mexicanita se las verá conmigo…

…mientras tanto en San Juan de Ulúa.

México, parte sur de México disfrutaba de su taza de chocolate bien batido como a ella le gustaba, la brisa de la costa le alborotaba los cabellos negros y le llenaba las pestañas espesas de gotitas de agua, con un bonito vestido esmeralda que su jefe Juárez le había regalado por su pasado cumpleaños se le resaltaba la piel canela suave.

-señorita Quetzalli…el señor Francis quiere verle- el general Santa Anna se asomo por la puerta.

-dile que pase…si tiene los huevos.

Santa Anna se carcajeo

-ya lo creo!

-tú tienes los ojos negros, los labios color de grana, por los que mueren de amores, por ti linda mexicana!- Francia entró dramáticamente cantando como si fuera una linda soprano.

-NO ME CHINGUES FRANCIS!, todo menos mi cultura hombre!- México sur, se levanto de su silla frente al balcón y se puso cara a cara con el odiado francés.

-Ay Quetzalli!, no me vas a saludar?- Francia extendió la mano hacia la muchacha que se encontraba confundida por el gesto…

1-le había hablado por su nombre azteca, su PRIMER nombre, solo su hermano y las personas cercanas lo sabían, pero él?

2-le había extendido la mano, cosa muy extraña, Francia no era de ese tipo, primero toqueteaba y luego preguntaba el nombre.

-hola Francis…-México le extendió la mano y Francis la sostuvo entre la suya suavemente, hasta llevarla a sus labios y plantar un pequeño beso; la mexicana saco la mano bruscamente.

-sácate, apúrate, que tengo liberar a mis puertos güero pendejo- México frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-moun amour, podemos arreglarlo de otra forma, no?

-no, prepara tus tropas güerito, que mañana te veo en el puerto

-no te tengo miedo petit Quetzalli.

La muchacha lo miro con los ojos llenos de odio.

-mira cabrón, como en mi tierra decimos, chiquita pero picosa, no porque me veas así, soy débil, que se te quede bien grabado.

México saco a Francia a patadas de su casa, mientras este soñaba con tocar las sierras madres de Quetzalli.


	2. Francesito Dolido

FRANCIS NO ME PERTENECE U.U, es parte de la herencia de Himaruya-sensei y yo se lo pedi prestado.

Quetzalli & Francisco son de mi propiedad

Alejandro (Guatemala) pertenece a alguien mas, yo solo lo pedi prestado ;D

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde, mientras Qetzalli se organizaba para la batalla del dia siguiente una voz proviniente del balcon interrumpio sus tareas.<br>Era una voz melodiosa y potente, capaz de enamorar a cualquiera...a exepcion de Quetzalli.  
>-FRANCISCO!- grito emocionada- subete! andale!<br>El muchacho, alto, moreno como ella y con el cabello hasta los hombros, castano y ondulado, le sonrio desde abajo y se acerco a la puerta principal de la vivienda.  
>Quetzalli al verlo frente a ella se abalanzo a sus brazos y grito mil veces su nombre.<br>-tranaquila hermana, te emocionas, no es para tanto- el muchacho sonrio tiernamente -COMO QUE NO PENDEJO! si eres mi hermanito gemelo! la otra parte de mi corazon- le dijo dramaticamente.  
>-bueno, vine de inmediato por tu telegrama, la neta me vine lo mas rapido, nadie conoce mas al frances que yo.<br>-te NECESITO conmigo Francisco, no puedo sin tu ayuda.  
>-siempre estare para ti hermana- el muchacho le guino un ojo- no quieres ir a pasear? vamos andale- puso una cara dulce que convencio a Quetzalli.<br>Ambos salieron de la casa animados por verse despues de mucho, caminaron llenandose los pulmones de brisa fresca, de olores tipicos que les traian muchos recuerdos de epocas doradas y pasadas.  
>Lo que no sospechaban, era que cierto pervertido los seguia, los espiaba confundiendo el carino familiar con romance.<br>Por dentro maldecia al "indio pata rajada" que le habia quitado a su princesa azteca.  
>Hubo un momento donde la pareja se perdio de su vista los busco como loco, maldijo a Dios en frances y se largo al puerto.<p>

El frances celoso llego con paso decidido a muy entrada la madrugada, a la casa de su adorada mexicana, se recargo en un farol y comenzo a hablar solo.  
>-Dime moun farol, a cuantos has visto reclamarla aqui donde estoy yo? cuantos le han llevado serenata? quienes te han amado de verdad?.. y lo mas importante...TU A QUIENES HAS AMADO MUJER!<br>-QUETZALLI! BAJALE A LA MUSICA! NO ME DEJAS DORMIR!- grito Alejandro, el guatemalteco vecino de ambos hermanos gemelos.  
>El frances, temeroso de meterse en problemas se acerco cauteloso al porton de la mexicanase quito la rosa del uniforme y la dejo frente a la puerta.<p>

-Buenas noches, moun amour.

* * *

><p>Al parecer Francis estaba ebrio e.e quien sabe! xD Gracias por sus reviews n.n, si dejan review el Awesome Prussia las raptara en la noche! :L no dejen pasar la oportunidad n.n<p> 


End file.
